


The one with lots of sex

by LoserLife592



Series: Stiles and Liam being gay [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I accept prompts and suggestions, M/M, smut prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserLife592/pseuds/LoserLife592
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the sexy (er) side of my series that is filled with lots of smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one with lots of sex

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to send prompts and all that you can send them here to my tumblr.  
> http://idiocysquared.tumblr.com/

Beg for it

The command is simple and has goose bumps prickling all over Liam’s skin from just hearing it. He can’t see Stiles’ face from where he’s bent over the arm of his own couch in his own living room (so very public even in private and his parents could be back any second but that just makes him harder and Stiles knows it so he uses it against him and it’s hot), ass perfectly aligned with Stiles’ dick already. He can’t see his face but he knows that Stiles is trying to school his features even as his lips twitch into a positively filthy smirk, whiskey brown eyes darkened with lust taking in every inch of Liam even though he’s already committed everything to memory.

Liam whimpers and bits his bottom lip before opening his mouth and letting filth fall from it.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Looks like someone started without me  
\--  
Liam bites his lip and blearily looks around until his darkened eyes land on Stiles. He’s leaning forward in the doorway, hand carefully palming himself through his jeans.

Liam spreads his legs wider while sending Stiles a challenging look, pushing the toy deeper into himself and taking his own breath away. “Yeah.” He pants. “Now are you going to finish me or just stand there and stare?”

Stiles’ smirk is salacious and the small laugh that bubbles from his throat his airy. Liam admires his long legs as Stiles strides over to him.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
These cheerleading skirts just keep getting shorter and shorter. See?  
\---  
“I mean just look!” Liam shouted, outraged as he gave a short twirl. “See? It’s way shorter in the back. No one believes me when I complain but I know it’s shorter than last year’s skirt. I can’t even try on both to compare and prove my point because the rest don’t fit me anymore. But I’m telling you, whoever’s making these outfits is a total pervert!”

Stiles nodded as his boyfriend twirled around in the shirt again, hem rising to show off his perfect ass. Liam was right. The skirts probably were getting shorter. But as long as Liam wore shorts underneath it and made sure that Stiles was the only with access to his butt, Stiles was okay with it. When he told Liam this the younger just rolled his eyes and blushed slightly.

“The only thing you’ve been paying attention to this entire time is my ass, isn’t it?”

Stiles smirked. “No, but it is pretty distracting. When you go to cheer that’s the only people are going to be paying attention to.”

Liam scoffed.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Um—that’s not the remote you’re touching under the blanket  
\--  
Stiles jolted, eyes widening as his head whipped around to stare at Liam. “Uh, Liam?”

Liam hummed. One of his fingers started to trace the outline of Stiles’ cock through his sweatpants. Stiles swallowed and bit back a gasp. 

“That’s not the remote.”

Liam looked at him, eyes dark and perfectly white teeth playing with his lower lip. “I know.” He said, just as the hand full on groped Stiles.

Stiles tilted his head back, movie forgotten as he let out a breathy “Fuck.”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Answer the phone, I’ll keep fucking you  
\--  
Liam whimpered as he reached out his arm and flailed around for his phone on the bedside table. Stiles had actually stopped and waited for him to answer. Jesus, he was brutal sometimes.

“Hel-lo?” he answered, voice breaking up in the middle as Stiles began thrusting again, silent and careful.

“Liam?” Shit it was his mom.

Liam gasped as he tried to steady his breathing. “Yes mom?” Two words and he didn’t break; excellent. Stiles didn’t seem to think so if the harsh thrust aimed directly at his prostate was anything to go by. Liam cried out loudly before biting his lip lowering himself to his elbows.

“Are you okay Liam?” She sounded so concerned that Liam almost wanted to laugh.

“Ye-ah.” Liam’s voice cracked again as Stiles pressed into him, grinding. Liam moved the phone away as he fully lowered his face to the bed, muffling his loud moan. Stiles quickly moved the phone back and Liam stopped.

“Are you sure honey because—”

“I’m fine mom!” he shouted in a rushed tone as Stiles pulled out slightly.

There was a hesitant pause before his mom seemed to accept that he wasn’t dying. “Well I just called to tell you that your father and I won’t be back until after midnight so you’ll have to order out. We’ll pay you back, okay?”

“Mhm!” Liam hummed loudly as Stiles repeatedly slammed into him. He was too busy trying to gag himself to actually process what his mom was saying though.

“Good. Okay, I love you honey.”

“IloveyoutooMombye!” He screamed slightly at the end as Stiles grasped his cock in his free hand and gave a rough stroke. He quickly hung up before his mom could ask what was wrong again.

“We’re ordering pizza.” Stiles mumbled into his ear, a small laugh in his tone.

Liam buried his face in his arms and groaned loudly. Partly because he was about to cum and partly at his boyfriend’s absurdity.


End file.
